This invention relates to circular electrical connectors and more particularly to a circular electrical connector assembly resistant to hostile, external ambient environments.
Past efforts have been precluded due to high cost of connector assemblies brought on by technical problems associated with the contact insertion process of the assemblies due to e.g.:
uncontrolled (different) insertion depth of various types of circular connectors;
great difficulty in indexing hole patterns of the connectors;
problems associated with the use of filler rods and spare contacts;
the diversity of contact styles and sizes; and,
the presence of tolerance variation between the connector grommet and dielectric.
Current processes in connector assembly typically include: stripping wires, crimping electrical contacts to the wires, and inserting the contacts into the connector and installing backshell hardware. In summary, the connector assembly can best be described as an individual segment of the wire bundle assembly which includes stripping, crimping, and insertion. Assembly of the electrical contacts to the connector requires the use of insertion tools (loading) or extraction tools (removal). The close proximity of the electrical contacts and the diversity in contact styles and sizes complicates this process. An added complexity is the requirement of the prevention of injury to the operator, viz., a device such as a vise is required to hold down the connector before insertion of the contacts into the connector. Such arrangements and methods are tedious, labor intensive, and can result in rework if the coupling ring of the connector gets damaged in the clamping process.